Life is Strange: RWBY From Remnant
by LightMaker300
Summary: Another remake for my take on LIS and RWBY crossover. But this time RWBY is going to the world of Life is Strange and not intentional. When Dr. Merlot's base failed to self destruct he went through a portal with team RWBY on his tail and they end up in an unfamiliar world that is called Earth.


Yes, I'm doing another remake. Why? Because there is something that I wanted to include about Crimson in the original, but it was messed up since chapter 2. I can't tell you what it is because I don't want to spoil it yet.Chapter 1:

REMNANT

MT. GLENN

DR. MERLOT'S BASE

Team RWBY took down the green DeathStalker while Merlot watched in disbelief of his pet project was killed.

"NO! MY ONE OF A KIND PROJECT!" Merlot yelled.

"It's all over, Merlot. You got nothing left." Ozpin through the coms.

"There is one thing I can do. Let's end this with a bang." Merlot said as he pushes a button, but nothing happened.

"Well?" Yang tainted with arms spread as Merlot keeps pushing that button.

"That is meant to make the base self-destruct." Merlot proclaimed.

"Well...um" Ruby started. "The base doesn't seem to be self-destructing."

"Whatever!" Merlot yelled. "There is another thing I can do. Pursue me if you **DURE!**" He cuts the microphone.

"Detain him," Ozpin ordered.

Team RWBY rushes to the control room where Merlot could be but saw him running into a hallway with his fellow scientists that were working with Merlot.

Team RWBY tried to follow but was blocked by a door witch Merlot locked behind him. They watched him and his co-workers activate what could be a portal. A scientist was saying something to Merlot, but Team RWBY couldn't hear.

"Yang" Ruby called. "Bust the door open." She order.

Yang punched the door leaving a dent witch it can be eventually open if Yang continues this.

"Sir" The scientist "Are you sure that this is wise? This book says that demon-like Grimm spices walked that world a lot longer than humans and Faunus had walked Reamnat and says that no one has ever returned." She explained.

"Witch is why I dare them to follow us there. It is either that or them." Merlot said as Yang punch another big dent into the door.

Merlot runs into the portal and the co-workers followed as Yang finally busted open the door.

"Quick!" Ruby yelled. "Keep on them." Ruby and Yang ran into the portal and passed that book that one of the co-workers dropped behind them.

"You dolt!" Weiss run towards the portal. "You don't even know where this leads!" She jumps into it.

Blake notices the dropped book. She picks it up and follows her team in the portal.

…

EARTH

ARCADIA BAY

BLACKWELL DORMS

MONDAY

9:59 AM

Max Caulfield awoke from her bed on a Saturday morning with light rays shining into her dorm room. Her phone buzzed has it receives a text message from Chole Price.

**Chole: Morning Super Max.**

**Chole: Rachel and I are going to her secret spot later at 11 AM. Are you coming?**

**Max: Of course, duh. ^_***

**Chole: NO EMOJI!**

I should mention that after Max let the storm rage over Arcadia Bay, Max and Chole found a solution to bring Rachel back. Max used a photo to go back days before Rachel's disappearance to warn Chole about that. Chole managed to keep Rachel out of Nathan's reach. With Chole's step-father, Davin's, help, they point out the darkroom as a point of interest and Jefferson and Nathan end up behind bars. The storm was still coming, so to minimize the death toll, they called the news station to warn them without telling they're identity. The storm did hit Arcadia Bay but much fewer people died. Rachel does know about the power of time, but they still have no idea where it came from.

Max rose from her bed and off to the showers she goes. In the shower room, there was Dana brushing her teeth at the sink. She saw Max come in and put the toothbrush on hold.

"Hey, Max." Dana greeted. "Thinking about going that vortex club party on Friday?"

"Well," Max said. "If Chole and Rachel are planning to go so why can't I?"

"Figures," Dana said. "By the way, did you hear that Zachary and Juliet are fighting again?"

"I'm not surprised, why?"

"Two words for them. Break. Up." Dana joked. "I better get going and meet with Juliet before she thinks I'm sexting Zachary again." Dana packs up her toothbrush and leaves the shower room.

Max takes her shower, got done, went back to her dorm to get dressed into her normal outfit, goes to the Blackwell parking lot, and meets with her punk BFF, Chloe Price, and the friend of her friend, Rachel Amber.

"Hey, it's the super Max." Chloe proclaimed.

"Sup, super Max?" Rachel greeted.

"Heya, guys." Max greeted.

"So, you ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah… we're going to that old abandoned baker clubhouse that you guys been trying to put together, right?" Max asked.

"Yes, but first we're going to Two Whales Dinner because I'm hungry like the wives are." Rachel said.

"Yeah, so am I" Chole said.

Max shrugged her arms in approval and all three girls got into the truck.

…

TWO WHALES DINNER

11:10 AM

So they arrived at the dinner, they all ordered eggs and bacon, they decided to do a 4th wall break reference for this section of the story.

"So Max, what do you think of those comic books that they're writing about us?" Rachel asked.

"Well to start off, I'm still pretty pissed that we been replaced by some kid and some cry baby of a teenager in season 2, but the comic does make a nice change of pace." Max answered.

"Jokes on Sean and Daniel, the artist makes us look good in the comic." Rachel proclaimed as Joyce comes to serve breakfast.

"I think you ladies should stop breaking the 4th wall and eat your meals." Joyce said and goes back working behind the counter.

5 minutes later.

"So Rachel" Joyce greets and then starts whispering. "I heard your 'secret spot' is an old abandoned baker clubhouse that you and Chloe are fixing up, is that true?"

"Shh," Rachel playfully interrupted. "My family doesn't know that."

10 minutes later

"Hey Max," Rachel called. "Please tell me you used your time power to find any dirt on my father." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well as much as I dislike abusing this power, I had to make a few exceptions while trying to find something about your dad." Max explained.

"And?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I hadn't found any dirt on him." Max said and Rachel facepalmed. "Although, I did find him drinking a lot more than I usually see him drink."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Drinking a lot more? Like drinking the whole bottle?"

"You guessed it." Max answered.

Chole was interested in this "This sounds very unlike him." Rachel nodded in agreement.

4 minutes later, Max, Chole, and Rachel are loading up into Chole's truck and they started driving off to the bikers' bar.

"So, how's that new teacher, Max?" Chloe asked while driving.

"Well, Ms. Heckathorn is an interesting instructor. I would give her a 4 out of 5." Max answered as the truck comes to a stop at a busy intersection behind a bank van and that van belongs to a bank that is owned by the Presscots.

"What the hell?" Rachel said. "Arcada Bay is not that busy."

"That's unusual." Max proclaim.

"It is unusual," Chole said, "the license plate on the van said H0NKM3"

Max and Rachel give Chloe the "really?" stare. But then suddenly an explosion raged out in front of the bank van.

"Son of a B! #!" All three of them said at the same time.

They watch as five gunmen got of the car beside them and ran to the van to point their guns at the driver.

"Holy s#%!" Chole swore. "Prescot is getting robbed."

…

EARLIER

ARCADA BAY FOREST

5:55 AM

Two drunks were sitting around a campfire arguing with each other.

"Dude, I wish you wouldn't beer just like that" Drunk 1 said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Drunk 2 asked aggressively.

"Because it is just not right" Drunk 1 answered.

"Because it is just not right," Drunk 2 said in a mocking tone. "It's not like my dead mother is going to strike me dead with lightning bolt"

Just as he said it, a thunderbolt strike right in front of both of the drunks

"What the" Drunk 1 get interrupted as a second thunderbolt hit the same spot and third, then a fourth.

Both of the drunks made a run for the hills.

"MOMMY, I'M SORRY!" Drunk 2 yelled as he was getting farther and farther away.

Ruby made first landing, then Weiss, then Yang, and then Blake. They take a look at their surroundings and found themselves in the middle of a forest at the dead of night.

"Where are we?" Yang asked as Blake starts to take a look at the book she found.

"I don't know" Weiss answered. "But I do wish Rudy wouldn't go through a portal which we had no idea where it would leave us"

"Hey" Ruby called out. "We were ordered to get Merlot and he was getting away." She stated in her defense.

"He couldn't have an army of hundreds waiting on the other side," Weiss argued.

"Hey Blake" Yang called. "What do you have there?"

"A book that one of Merlot's men dropped" Blake answered and Ruby and Weiss turn their attention to her

"Well, what does it say?" Yang asked.

"I'm not 100% sure," Blake answered and show the pages. "This writing is in a different language, but it seems like Merlot tried to translate some of it."

The book was written in Chinese and translated words were written on notepads that were taped on the pages. Of course, team RWBY doesn't know what the Chinese language is.

"Well, read what Merlot translated and we'll start from there," Weiss said.

Blake starts to read out loud. "Species of millions, no aura and no semblance, dangerous in numbers, monsters-like Grimm, habituating in a world counterparting the other."

"A world counterparting the other?" Ruby repeated. "Like we're in another world?"

"That's a possibility," Blake answered with little anxiety in her voice.

"No, that's impossible," Weiss argues. "There have been conspiracy theories about it, but there is no proof of the existence of another world." She said desperately

"I hate to panic everyone" Yang stated. "But is that moon look like Remnant's?"

The team looked at the moon. Usually, they would see it shatter in half with the specs of floating around it, but the moon they see is in not so broken state.

"Okay, it's official," Weiss said. "We're in another world." Weiss bit her fingers.

"Blake" Yang sounding desperate. "Please tell me that book has something that said going back home"

Blake looked at the book again then said "I don't know. I can't even read this"

"Now, what are we going to do?" Weiss yelled.

"QUIET!" Ruby yelled. "Now we don't know if it is entirely impossible to go back home, but there must be something on that book that we are yet to understand. So, we must find a place to settle and find someone to help us understand this language." Ruby stated.

"I...suppose your right, Ruby," Weiss said.

"I can see some light over there," Blake said pointing.

"Let's follow it," Ruby said.

Team RWBY did indeed follow that light and it leads them to a lighthouse. They look over the cliffside seeing a town bright with lights that shines from the small buildings.

"See guys," Ruby said. "There's a town, which means there humanity in this world, right?"

"Maybe Ruby" Blake said. "Let's just find somewhere to stay first."

…

7:20 AM

Team RWBY went into Arcada Bay asking the residents where they can stay, most of them swore at them and tell them to quit wasting their time until finally, someone was reasonable to tell where they can stay. They were pointed towards a motel

8:40 AM

Unfortunately, they were chased out of the motel because they tried to use lien to pay.

"And don't come back until you have real money!" The receptionist yelled.

9:00 AM

"Well, it is clear that our money is useless in this world." Ruby stated.

"Where are we gonna go, now?" Yang asked.

"There was this shed I saw by that lighthouse earlier, maybe we can stay there."

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice." Weiss said.

11:30 AM (please ignore this time gap, I'm out of ideas)

Team RWBY was heading back to the lighthouse until they heard an explosion that diverted their attention and they went to investigate. They find five gunmen loading money off from a van while holding one security guard at gunpoint.

"Hey, you!" Ruby yelled catching the attention of the gunmen. "Let that man go." She warned.

A gunman laughed. "Or what missy. We got SMGs and you got...I don't even know what those are called."

"We're not going to ask twice." Blake warned as draws her weapon in pistol mod.

The gunmen sighed. "Great, 'heroes'. I don't like them. Come on boys, let's show them what happens to heroes."

As he finishes, Ruby zoomed forward and kick the first gunmen in the face, knocking him out.

"What the" The second gunmen exclaimed before Weiss use her glyphs to slam him against the van hard.

The third gunmen shot at Blake, but he hit a shadow clone and got knocked out by the blunt of Blake's gambol shroud. The forth gunmen also tried to shoot Blake but he also hit a shadow clone and knocked out by Blake. As for last gunmen, Yang just threw him in the air and then punch him in the face on his way down. When team Rwby believes that they were attracting unwanted attention then ran down the alleyway which they came from.

Meanwhile, with Max, Chole, and Rachel who were all stunned by what they just saw.

"What the F #$ did I just saw." Chole swore.

Max had to rewind the time to see it again just to make sure she wasn't seeing things and she did it a second time. "Guys, I rewind twice to watch this S# t just to make I wasn't going insane." Max said.

"Hella hell" Rachel exclaimed.

Max took out her camera and took a selfie.

"Chole" Max called. "Take a right at this turn and try to cut them off. I want to try and get a few words from them."

Chole seemed unsure of this before taking the turn. "Are you sure this is smart, Max?" She asked.

"Never fear, Chole." Max said while the truck is nearing team RWBY. "Because when in doubt, rewind the time." She finishes as thrust her hand forward as her other hand grabs tightly on it and had stop time.

Max has been practicing how to stop since day one when she ended up at this time. What reason does she have? I can't say because she threatens to erase me from existents if I had spoken a word out of it so I'm continuing with the story.

With time stopped, Max got out of the truck and walk in the way of team RWBY, stopping in front of them. Max resume the time and team RWBY had stopped right in their tracks. To team RWBY, Max just appears out of thin air. Chole's truck stops behind them.

"You know, not many people would put an armed robbery at a stop and I admire that," Max said not showing a hint of inconfidentes. "But what is more uncommon is people that just happens wield a superpower, l think you and I are those people."

"So wait," Ruby said. "Are you from Remnant as well?"

"I have no idea what Remnant is," Max answered. "I was going to ask who are you people and how you all wielding a superpower."

Ruby stares at Max for a second. "My name is Ruby, this is Weiss, this is Blake, and this is Yang. We're a team of huntress' called team RWBY. And where are we from is a far fetched answer."

"And for the record superpowers are referred to as semblances." Weiss stated.

"Noted," Max replied. "As for the far fetched answer, try me." she said.

"We're from another world called Remnant." Ruby answered. "We're trying to get back home and this book is our only lead, but we can't understand it." As she explained, Blake shows Max the book's pages.

"You were right about it being far fetched, but that book looks like it's written in the Chinese language." Max answered.

"The Chinese language?" Blake repeated. "You know what this is?" she asked.

"You guys are really not from around here, are you?" Chole asked from the truck.

"We only know a little bit of that language," Max said. "But with time and research, we can help you translate that book. And why you need our help you might ask?" Max listens for the police sirens and they are getting louder and louder. "Believe me when I say this, cops don't take kindly to unlicensed heroism," Max explained as walks back to the truck. "You can accept our offer by hopping in the back of this truck and we help you make your getaway, but if you don't want to then, well you guys do look like your a bit loss." Max pointed out. "So, what is it going to be?" She asked.

Everyone including Chole and Rachel stared at Ruby. She was unsure of this.

"Come on, the clock is ticking." Max said as she opened the truck's passenger door.

"Team" Ruby called. "Get on the trunk." She ordered and the team gets in on the back of the truck.

"Hide under that poly tarp." Max pointed out before getting in the truck and team RWBY did what they were told.

Chole turns the truck around and she 'tries' to drive normally. Luckily, she drove normal enough to have the police cars drove right past them. Chole drives towards the old abandoned biker clubhouse.

"Did I look like a bada$$ back there?" Max asked as she was wiping the sweat off her forehead with a rag.

"F #$ing hella yes you looked bada$$ back there!" Chole answered. "I noticed that you were trying at the best of your ability to not show fear at all."

"As much as you two like to talk about how tough Max looked," Rachel interrupted. "But can we cut to the part where we are supposed to ask you that if you are sure that this is wise?" She asked.

"Oh...right *ahem*," Max said. "These people had used powers right in front of us, Rachel. They got to know something about where my power came from and, just to get it out to you two, I don't know if I should believe in the existence of this other world called Remnant or not." She answered.

"I know you want answers about your power, Max, and I'm with you on it, but please promise me that you wouldn't let the search for answers destroy you." Rachel said. "I mean, it wasn't too long ago that we first met, but I cure about you as a friend and I hope you know that." She stated.

"I do know that, Rachel," Max replied. "And I do promise that I will be careful and besides," Max holds out a photo of a selfie she took earlier. "If I'm certain that this was a bad call, I wouldn't have told Chole to go and cut them off."

…

OLD ABANDON BIKER CLUBHOUSE

They arrived at the clubhouse and it looks like Chole and Rachel got the exterior done, but it is yet to be painted. Max got out of the truck and walked to the back to put the tarp, revealing team RWBY.

"I don't think I properly introduced ourselves, my name is Max" Max introduced as team RWBY got off the truck. "And these two are my friends, Chole and Rachel."

"Hey" Chole greeted.

"Pleasure," Weiss said with a not so pleasurable expression.

Max, Chole, and Rachel went inside with team RWBY following them and the huntress team sees that the floors, walls, and the ceiling looked renewed, with furniture that looked like it was just moved in. Also the bar looks completely finished.

"I see that you're just moving in." Yang said.

"The upstairs is still a work-in-progress," Rachel explained. "But our hard work does look like it is going to pay off."

"So…" Max started. "You said that all of you are from another world called Remnant. How exactly did you get here...on Earth?" She asked.

"Earth?" Weiss repeated. "Is that what you called this world?" She asked.

"No, this world is actually called Hell" Chole answered sarcastically. "Of course we called it Earth."

"I shouldn't have asked," Weiss muttered. "Smart mouth." She whispered.

"To answer your question, Max," Ruby started. "We were on a mission to take down Dr. Merlot, who is a fugitive back on Remnant, and to arrest him. When we were right on his tale, he turned on some strange portal, one of his men dropped this book, and we followed him." Ruby explained.

"And just like that, you ended up here, right?" Max asked and Ruby nodded. "And you said that book is your only lead to get back to your world?" Ruby also nodded. "I see...care if I take a look at the book if you please?" Max asked.

Ruby and Blake were not sure if they could trust Max or not, but with hesitation, Ruby gives Blake the go-ahead. Blake gives Max the book and Max takes a look at the pages, reading the translated words with Chole and Rachel looking over her shoulder. 'Species of millions, no aura and no semblance, dangerous in numbers, monsters-like Grimm, habituating in a world counterparting the other.' Max takes out her phone opening google translate app and holds it at the book.

"Five dollars if this Merlot character misinterpreted a word or two." Chole said.

"I'm with you on that." Rachel said. "This is just gibberish from what just read."

"I agree," Max said. "This makes no sense at all."

The google translate translated the Chinese words into English.

"Okay, from what I'm currently reading," Max started. "Merlot did indeed misinterpreted some words."

Chole would have won that bet if everyone hadn't agreed with her.

"That type of scroll can translate it? Just like that?" Yang asked.

"Why yes, it can," Max answered. "And we call them phones around here."

Yang only nodded at this term of notice. "So, what does it actually say?"

"Rachel, you might want to write this down for our friends here" Max suggested and Rachel started writing everything that Max said. "Across the portals of the accents, there is a species, a species of millions. Unlike Faunus and Humans, they have no aura nor semblance. This race is strong when it is united together, but there is a haunting truth." Max stops and gives Chloe the 'what the hell am I reading?' look before continuing. "This race has the blood of the Grimm in their veins, making them the human-like Grimm, but unlike the creatures, they are completely independent of them as if they're would define against them. They might walk the lands in a world counterparting the other, but there is also a way to return to where you're from. The portals of the accents exist in this world and each one leads you to the lands near another portal which is for you to find yourself." Max finishes with confusion.

"See, guys!" Ruby shouted. "I told you there might be something in the book that will help us get back!" She said as Rachel was giving Blake the notes of every word translated to English

"So" Weiss started. "This portal might have teleported us near another one and all we have to do is to find it."

"Yeah" Blake answered. "But the question is… where do we look?" She asked and team RWBY went silent.

"I hate to interrupt," Max spoke up. "But these about Faunus, aura, and Grimm, are they something to do with Remnant?" She asked.

"Long story short, yes." Ruby answered. "But I question for you." She said and Max raised an eyebrow. "You could have just move on and continue to go about your day, but instead you help a group of strangers in need of help. Why did you go out of your way to do so?" Ruby asked and the team looked at Max.

"I'm not going to be in denial, but..." Max started as she took a seat behind the bar. "Us, ourselves, is in a search for answers to a certain topic that Chole, Rachel, and myself are the only ones to know about it. When we saw what you did back there, I was hoping that you would have those answers." Max explained.

Yang looked at Max like she knows how it feels to be in a search for answers. Ruby tilted her head.

"Well, whatever these questions are, we'll answer them the best we can. What is it that you want to ask?" Ruby asked.

"I have this power." Max started. "The power to rewind time for a few seconds or to freeze it. You said you called them semblances, but how exactly do they work?" She asked.

Team RWBY looked at one another before looking back at Max.

"A semblance…" Blake started. "Is a part of who you are and some on Remnant say that your personally in character can define your semblance well some say it is the other way around."

"And each semblance is different in each person." Yang carried on. "And they can unlock when they want to unlock. Mine unlocked when I was...getting my first haircut." Yang explained as she was hiding her face with her hair. "Didn't really go well with the guy cutting my hair." When Yang said that, Rachel give her the 'remind me to leave your hair alone' look. "Anyways, Ruby here as unlocked her during training. So, how did you unlock your's, Max?" Yang asked.

"When I saw Chole getting shot." Max answered with a downed face and Yang now wishing she hadn't asked that. "Yeah, not a topic that we're too fond of talking about."

"Okay," Weiss said. "You can't unlock a semblance without unlocking your aura. You want us to explain what aura is?" She asked and Max nodded. "Some would refer it as a forcefield, but not only it would protect your body. It heals it as well."

"And how common is it for someone like me to unlock the semblance before the aura?" Max asked and Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I'm aware," Weiss stated. "I'm afraid it's not common at all."

"So, going back to semblances," Yang jumped in. "There is a limit to it. If you overuse it, you will feel tired and that is something you don't want to do in combat."

"Is a headache and a nosebleed part of those limitation?" Max asked.

"A headache is one thing," Yang answered. "But a nosebleed, I never heard of a semblance that would give a negative effect like that."

"What about passing out all the sudden?" Max asked and Yang think for a second. "I don't feel exhausted or overtired when it happens."

"That is not normal." Yang answered.

"How do you feel when you use your semblance, Max?" Blake asked.

"Like my head is being lit on fire." Max answered. "My head tends to hate me for a long period of time if I overuse my p… I mean semblance."

"Like how longs does it hurt for?" Blake asked.

"Like two to three hours." Max answered.

"Then that is definitely not normal." Blake answered.

Chloe descends to Max's level and whispers to her.

"I don't think your power is even connected to these semblances." Chloe suggests.

"That's pretty much everything we could explain about semblances." Yang said.

"I don't know what to tell you," Weiss stated. "But your power is nothing like any semblances I heard of."

"Well, thank you for taking the time anyways." Max said.

"All of you can stay here for a night or two." Rachel said. "Max wasn't kidding when she said you looked a bit loss at the street."

"Finally, some decent people around here." Yang said.

"Yeah, you won't find too many of them here in Arcadia Bay." Rachel said. "You're just unfortunate enough to end up here."

…

A half an hour later

Chloe went outside and sits on a loan chair for a smoke. Max came out and lean on the wall behind Chloe.

"You sure know how to pick em because those girls are an interesting bauch." Chloe said.

"What are you thoughts on this?" Max asked.

"Honestly, I'm having a little trouble coming to terms that there's another existing world out there. I'm guessing you're a little disappointed about they're answers." Chloe said taking a puff.

"You were right when you said a little. However, I was thinking about going to someone that protenionaly know about my power. Even before coming across team RWBY." Max said and Chloe turned around to look at her.

"Who might that be?" Chloe asked.

"My parents." Max answered and Chloe was taken by surprise.

"Well, you're full of surprises. At this rate, I might stop asking this, but are sure that's a good idea?" Chloe asked.

"They did rise me, Chloe. Plus, it will worth a shot because I'm all out of leads." Max said.

"I guess that would be alright. When are you going back to Seattle." Chloe takes another puff.

"I'm not coming to them." Max said as she pulls out her phone to show Chloe a text. "They're coming to us."

The text shown that Max got this last night.

**Sunday 10:34 PM**

**Mom: Hey, Maxine. We wanted this to be a surprise, but I couldn't wait to tell you that we to Arcadia Bay for the whole week.**

** Max: Are you cereal? What for?**

** Mom: Well, just to see you of course and maybe Joyce and Chole as well. **

**10:51 PM**

** Mom: Okay, the truth is that Presscot is treating a store that is connected to your father's job which is currently sinking right now. So, he is going to try and save that store. We'll see you then, okay?**

"Leave it to Presscot to ruin other people's lives." Chole remarked. "Come to think of it, he has got pretty worse since they thrown his son into prison."

"No kidding" Max said. "I can already see a riot coming up."

"So, what about our guest inside? What they say is some next level s^%t to me"

"We'll play along for now, but if their search for this accent portal happens to take longer than expected, we'll need ground rules for them."

"Well, aloud me to get started with that." Chole said as walks back inside putting out her smoke.

Max took a look at the photo that she took before she confronted team RWBY remembering that her power started that storm, but of course she never told Chole and Rachel that part and intends to keep it that way.

Meanwhile at a classified location.

A woman with short black hair with red crimson eyes was reviewing satellite footage that was spying on team RWBY. She was satisfied that a group of huntress' that just walts in her playing field. That until they met Max and uncertainty grew on the mysterlist woman. It is no secret to this story that the woman knows Max since she was born.

"This could be a problem." The woman said as she listens to the audio.

_**"Long story short, yes, but I question for you. You could have just move on and continue to go about your day, but instead you help a group of strangers in need of help. Why did you go out of your way to do so?"**_

The lady len forward with interest.

_**"I'm not going to be in denial, but… us, ourselves, is in a search for answers to a certain topic that Chole, Rachel, and myself are the only ones to know about it. When we saw what you did back there, I was hoping that you would have those answers." **_

_** "Well, whatever these questions are, we'll answer them the best we can. What is it that you want to ask?" Ruby asked.**_

_** "I have this power. The power to rewind time for a few seconds or to freeze it. You said you called them semblances, but how exactly do they work?"**_

The lady paused the footage and rewind it with horror in her eyes.

"_**I have this power. The power to rewind time for a few seconds or to freeze it. You said you called them semblances, but how exactly do they work?"**_

She paused it again.

"Maxine... unlocked the semblance." She said with horror.

…

**End of chapter**


End file.
